


Thief

by Minne_My



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Thief, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Given the prompts: Victorian, London, apple juice
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Thief

Outside, the wind hurried the leaves along as they scrambled across the ground like a mother goose herding her goslings. _Stop!_ She appeared to whisper but they paid her no heed, jostling each other to spread their wings and fly.

Amelia knew she was the only one to see the goslings. Everyone else walked with their head down or was distracted with chatter. She was warm and safe in the café, wreathed in wisps of steam from people’s oblivious cups. For she had a treasure in her carpet bag; the ultimate jewel in the wardrobe crown, burning with the glare of a thousand emeralds. A bit like in one of those arty French films where hearts beat through chests with a glow. Luckily that didn’t happen in real life or she’d be caught out.

She surreptitiously peeked into her bag and sighed with happiness. The rustle of the ivory petticoat filled her heart with a swoop of joy. Gliding her fingers over the green embroidery, feeling the breath on her neck and the roughened touch of the fingers of the woman who created it. Real history stitched into the soul of the garment. It was almost too good to be true.

The lights flickered their approval at her audacity, a signal only she could see.

Nobody would guess what was in her bag.

They’d not suspect her.

Just an innocent girl, sitting and sipping her innocent apple juice in a cafe whilst planning her next heist.

First stop, Victorian museum dress, next stop, Victorian museum jewellery.

Who said crime didn’t pay?

They were wrong.


End file.
